


Worth It

by twyly56



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Is About As Subtle As a Sack of Bricks, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Comes Out, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Panic Attacks, Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alec Lightwood Outs Himself Before He Meets Magnus, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Archery, Awkward Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Flustered Alec Lightwood, Good Friend Lydia Branwell, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Flirts, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Parabatai, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Screw Eveything, Subtlety?, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, never heard of her, screw the rules, screw this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: After Alec outs himself at his own wedding, he's the talk of Idris. His "kind" aren't really accepted by the general population of Shadowhunters, and Izzy convinces him to go clubbing with her to blow off some steam. He meets the infamous Magnus Bane and quite literally trips over himself. Wow, he's so much hotter in person.





	1. Chapter 1

Isabelle walked down the aisle, her dark purple dress swishing around her legs, with a ceremonial pillow in her arms. His sister met his eyes and smiled slightly. Alec swallowed, his throat tight, and he tugged anxiously at the cream colored cuff of his suit sleeve, hands clasped behind his back. Isabelle came to the steps, and he helped her up. His sister walked to her spot to the left of him. Her stiletto heels clacked against the marble floor. 

And, oh Angels. Lydia looked like a vision with her blonde hair all done up in elegant pinned curls and a heart neckline strapless dress. She was beautiful and perfect and exactly the type of girl that he was supposed to marry. That he was going to marry. Any other man would be lucky to have her as their wife. But all Alec could feel was dread. His skin felt too tight, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Lydia walked down the aisle with a bouquet of blood red roses held in front of her. He extended his hand, as was expected of him, when she reached the steps. 

Her hand was so small in his, smooth but calloused still from their line of work. Lydia let his hand go to reach back for the ceremonial pillow that Isabelle held out to her. She picked up the golden bracelet laying on the pillow and brought it to his right wrist. Alec remained still as she clasped it on him, and he lowered his arm back to his side. Lydia gave him a soft smile, and her blue eyes were so warm. She turned her back to him, lifting her head high. Alec turned to Jace and grabbed the necklace from his pillow. He draped it around Lydia's neck, and he fumbled the tiny golden clasp closed, fingers feeling leaden. 

Lydia touched the pendant of the necklace tentatively before she turned back to face Alec again. She slotted her hand in his, and they turned their backs to the crowd, facing the stone. The room went dead silent. Was it hot in here, or was it just him? 

"It is time for Alec Lightwood and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune," the voice boomed from the stone. The Silent Brother touched his staff to the glowing stone, and it flared with light. He nodded to Isabelle, who held out a smaller pillow to Lydia. "A rune on the hand. A rune on the heart. A union is born." 

Lydia picked up the silver stele from the ceremonial pillow, and she pressed the tip to the stone. It glowed white, and she took it away. Lydia looked at him expectantly. Alec swallowed and held out his right hand. She slid up his sleeve, exposing the pale skin of his inner wrist. His hand trembled. Lydia lifted her gaze to him, and she smiled. She lowered the tip of the stele, and it nearly touched his wrist. The blood drained out of his face, and he felt lightheaded. It was warm and hot and would no doubt burn just like any other rune. But Angels, he could not take this one. He just could _not._  

"W-wait," Alec said. 

"Hey. Are you gonna be okay, buddy?" he heard Jace ask from behind him. 

"Alec. Hey," Lydia said. Her voice was soft, and he brought his eyes back up from his wrist to meet hers. He felt the heat from the stele disappear as she lowered her hand. Her other hand touched his wrist gently, firmly. He tugged at the collar of his shirt and took a shaky breath. 

"I, uh, I can't breathe," Alec murmured. 

"I know. It's okay," Lydia assured him. 

He pulled his hand away from hers, and he tried to swallow around the seemingly ever present lump in his throat. 

"I - I can't do this," Alec said. Her face froze, and the smile slowly fell from it. Her blue eyes looked at him intently, searching. "I thought we were doing the right thing, but this isn't it." 

Lydia smiled slightly and shook her head. 

"You don't have to explain," she said. 

"Lydia, I'm so sorry," Alec whispered. 

"Hey. It's okay," Lydia insisted. She cupped his cheek. "You deserve to be happy. Do what's right for you. I'll be fine." 

"Thanks," Alec said gratefully. Angels, he really did not deserve her. Lydia took her hand away, and he turned to face the crowd again. 

"Alec, what are you doing?" Maryse demanded, rising from her seat. 

"Enough," Alec said. He held up his hand stop her. "I should have said something a long time ago. It wasn't fair to Lydia or me to go on with this. It just wouldn't have worked." 

"What are you trying to say, son?" Robert asked. 

"Mom, Dad, I'm gay," Alec said. "And I can't get married today!" 

He all but ran out of the wedding hall, not wanting to stick around to see their disappointed faces. He tugged his tie off and flung it at an open doorway, hurriedly undoing the top buttons of his dress shirt. He shrugged out of his white jacket and hung it on a tree branch on his way out of the building. He heard a click clack of heels coming after him, and he took a moment to glance back. His sister jogged up to him. How she did that all without breaking an ankle was beyond him. 

"Izzy?" Alec said. 

"Oh, Alec. I'm so proud of you," Isabelle gushed. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"What?" Alec said, confused. 

"I knew it. I knew you were gay," Isabelle said. 

"You did?" Alec said. 

"Yeah. I suspected, at least. You aren't as subtle as you think you are, silly," Isabelle replied. "Oh, and since you're leaving already, you should hurry before Mom finds you. She's _pissed._ I'll cover for you." 

"Thanks, Izzy," Alec said. "You're awesome."

"I know," she responded with a smile. 

He returned her hug quickly and rushed out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

The warlock leisurely leaned back in the cushy black booth that sat conveniently in the dark corner of the night club, surrounded by the usual patrons and clients of his. His kohl traced eyes surveyed the room. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he noticed a young man wearing a black denim shirt cross his way over to the bar. Tall, dark, and handsome. But what stood out the most about him was a black rune dancing up the side of his neck, unglamoured and nearly to his ear. A Shadowhunter. 

Well, well. Wasn't this a surprise. Either the Nephilim was staking out his club, or he actually wanted to have a good time. In either case, he had balls coming to Pandemonium. The warlock smiled to himself slightly, and he waved off Jasmine's offer of a drink. He rose from his seat and began to walk towards the Nephilim. 

 

Alec really shouldn’t have let Izzy talk him into coming to this place. Under normal circumstances, he would hate going to night clubs. In fact, if he wasn’t a Shadowhunter, he would avoid going to night clubs altogether. The music was always too loud, the people too close, and he didn't really know how to dance. It just wasn't his type of place. But his little sister seemed to love the pulsating beats and flashing lights and new people. He did get why it was a good idea for him to come, but that didn't make it any less awkward for him. 

No, but seriously, where had Isabelle gone? She had just sort of pushed him toward the dance floor with a smirk and a 'go get 'em' wink before she disappeared into the gyrating crowd, leather clad hips swaying. Alec sighed to himself and rubbed his forearm awkwardly for a few moments, glancing around. He retreated from the edge of the crowd and made his way to the bar. He didn't really drink alcohol, but it was better than just standing there for the next few hours. 

He could feel their eyes on him as he sat down at an empty bar stool. They were not exactly subtle. They stared openly, their gazes flickering from the runes on his neck to the flush of his cheeks to the way his foot tapped against the sticky floor. Their whispers were more like accusations, their words loud enough to overcome the thumping bass ricocheting off the club’s walls, and even without his hearing rune activated, the sentiment was clear as day. 

It seemed that no matter where he went, people were always whispering behind his back for one reason or another. At the Institute, it was because of his orientation. Homosexuality was very much frowned upon by the Shadowhunter community. It was seen as 'unnatural' and weak. Here, the whispers probably weren't for that reason. Downworlders had more than enough cause to hate his people because of their less than kind ways of dealing out the Law. Alec rubbed the back of his neck and tapped his fingertips on the wooden bar counter absently. 

It was uncomfortable, even after Valentine’s demise, to be the only Nephilim here, his hands empty of a drink with the weight of hundreds of stares on his shoulders. Alec pulled his phone out to text Izzy or Jace or anybody, but he paused when a gradual hush fell behind him, silence rolling through the club like a warning. Alec turned slowly, bar seat swiveling with a creak, and then there _he_ was, parting the crowd on sheer presence alone. 

 _Wow._  

Alec's mind sort of just shorted out. The man wore a stylish black suit jacket over a patterned satin shirt the color of blood that was tucked into a pair of fitted black pants. There was a little silver chain dangling from his breast pocket in a loop. He was clearly in his element, his gaze sweeping lazily over his territory, saturated in the faint neon glow of pulsing lights, looking perfect and untouchable with his hair swept high and dark eyes flashing. The chatter restarted in a hazy buzz as the man slid onto the bar stool beside him. 

Now that he was closer to him, Alec could see the light dusting of grey eye shadow sweeping over his upper lids and black liner ringing his eyes. The red streaked, glossy tips of his hair shone in the artificial light. He had a couple of chunky rings on his hands, one of which connected to a silver chain, designed almost like a little net, that connected to a thin bracelet wrapped around his wrist. Beaded necklaces hung from his throat, trailing down his chest. The man smiled at him, and Alec blushed. Even the tips of his ears burned. He hoped it wasn't as visible in the horrible lighting of the club. 

"Hello," the man greeted. 

"H-hey. Hi," Alec managed to say. 

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Magnus," the man said. 

"Alec," Alec replied. 

"Short for Alexander, by any chance?" Magnus asked. 

Oh, by the Angels. He was glad he was sitting down. His knees felt like jelly. Alec swallowed and nodded. 

"Could I buy you a drink, then, Alexander?" Magnus asked. His left hand rested on the bartop. "I couldn't help but notice you sitting here all by your lonesome." 

"U-uh, yeah, I, sure," Alec stuttered out. 

"Excellent," Magnus said.

He waved the bartender over and murmured something in his ear. A few moments later, some sort of drink was placed in front of him. It was pale green and in a martini glass with a little red straw. Magnus had a similar drink in front of his spot. Alec picked up the drink by its stem and took a tentative swallow. His face screwed up from the harsh burn of alcohol. Okay, so it had been a _while_ since he drank last. 

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked, sounding both concerned and amused. He sipped leisurely at his own drink. Alec flushed. 

"Yeah. Sorry. I don't drink much," he said. Alec put his glass down on the counter before he spilled it over himself. 


End file.
